R E G R E T
by iluminnascent
Summary: Penyesalan selalu datang terlambat. Begitulah yang dialami seorang Draco Malfoy... Warning: OOC, Modified Canon, SLASH. DraRry Oneshot... RnR please...


**REGRET**

**Disclaimer :**

Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling

Regret © BlackAquamarine

**Pairing :** Draco Malfoy / Harry Potter

**Rated :** T or M?

**Genre :** Romance / Drama

**Warning :** OOC, Modified Canon, SLASH, typo(s). **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**Setting : **tujuh tahun setelah perang besar.

**.**

**.**

**Sou`s Note: **Bagi readers yang ga suka warning diatas, saia harap segera tinggalkan halaman ini sebelum Anda memprotes fic ini kalau terkesan OOC atau OOL, karena fic ini memang seperti itu...

**.**

**.**

**Hope you liked it and don`t forget to leave me review.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang pria dengan raut wajah yang tidak bisa diartikan, menatap nanar ke arah sebuah rumah sederhana di daerah Spinner`s End yang Ia ingat adalah kediaman milik seseorang yang dulu dikenalnya. Ya, dulu. Sebelum akhirnya orang itu meninggal saat Perang Besar terjadi.

Mata abu-abu orang itu terus mengamati rumah tersebut dari balik sebuah pohon besar. Tubuhnya semakin merapat di balik pohon saat dilihatnya beberapa orang keluar dari arah rumah itu. Seorang wanita berambut kemerahan keluar dari rumah itu sambil menggendong seorang bayi mungil di pangkuannya. Di belakang wanita itu, seorang pria berambut hitam berantakan menyusul.

Setelah menutup dan mengunci pintu rumah sederhana itu, kedua orang dewasa tersebut beranjak meninggalkan halaman rumah yang bisa dikatakan sangat terawat. Kedua orang itu tampak berbincang akrab dan sekali-kali tertawa bersama.

Pria yang mengamati itu hanya bisa mengepalkan tangannya erat. Rasa nyeri menggerayangi hatinya saat melihat keluarga kecil itu beranjak menjauh.

"Harry..." gumamnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Minerva McGonagall, terlihat sedang memandangi langit lewat jendela di kantornya saat mendengar seseorang mengetuk pelan pintu kantornya. Dengan santai, wanita yang menjabat sebagai Kepala Sekolah Hogwarts selama tujuh tahun itu melambaikan tongkatnya untuk membuka pintu.

Diliriknya pria berumur pertengahan dua puluhan itu lewat sudut matanya.

"Ada apa memanggilku, Minerva?" tanya orang itu.

"Duduklah, Harry."

Pria bermata hijau cemerlang itu mengangguk singkat kemudian berjalan santai ke arah sebuah kursi di depan meja kepala sekolah.

"Kau mungkin sudah tahu atau mendengar kalau Horace tidak akan mengajar lagi tahun ini," kata Minerva kepada guru Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam itu.

Pria bernama Harry itu tidak menjawab.

"Memang kusesalkan. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi. Ia sudah terlalu tua untuk disuruh mengurusi anak-anak di sekolah ini. Beruntung, aku sudah menemukan pengganti untuk mengajar Ramuan."

Harry mengernyitkan sebelah alisnya mendengar berita itu.

"Siapa?" tanya Harry.

"Sebentar lagi Kau juga tahu," katanya dengan nada misterius.

Tidak lama setelah pembicaraan singkat tadi, perapian di kantor itu menyala kehijauan. Dari dalam perapian tersebut, muncul seorang pria berambut pirang dengan matanya yang berwarna abu-abu. Perawakannya tampak gagah dam mempesona kerena jubah sutra mewah yang ia kenakan.

Harry terkejut melihat sosok itu. Mata hijaunya tampak membulat tidak percaya.

"Mal-malfoy?"

"Potter?" kata sosok itu juga tidak kalah terkejutnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dua buah batu nisan terbuat dari batu pualam dan granit, yang satu berwarna putih, dan satu lagi berwarna hitam, ditempatkan secara berdampingan tidak jauh dari danau Hogwarts. Keduanya tampak kokoh berdiri. Mengingatkan pada peziarahnya tentang besarnya pengorbanan dua orang yang tertidur damai di bawah batu nisan itu.

Sudah tujuh tahun berlalu sejak perang besar melawan Pangeran Kegelapan terjadi. Menyisakan luka mendalam bagi orang-orang yang kehilangan saudara, teman, bahkan keluarga yang mereka sayangi.

"Masih teringat masa itu, Malfoy?"

Pria berambut pirang itu menoleh ke asal suara. Dilihatnya Harry berjalan mendekat ke arahnya.

"Siapapun tidak akan bisa melupakan kejadian itu, Potter," katanya.

"Kau benar. Entah berapa tahunpun waktu berlalu, mungkin tidak akan ada orang yang akan melupakannya."

Harry berdiri di sebelah kanan pria berambut pirang itu. Diayunkannya tongkat miliknya dan memunculkan dua tangkai bunga lili putih dari udara yang kosong kemudian meletakkannya di atas masing-masing nisan.

Kedua pria yang seumuran itu terdiam dalam waktu yang lama. Entah mengapa, tidak ada yang berniat membuka suara. Keduanya tampak sedang tenggelam dalam jalan pikirannya masing-masing.

"... Aku," kata pria pirang itu. "berterima kasih padamu atas segala yang kau lakukan pada keluarga Malfoy. Kesaksianmu membuat Kami terbebas dari kurungan Azkaban."

"Kau tidak perlu berterima kasih padamu. Aku hanya ingin membalas apa yang sudah dilakukan Mrs. Malfoy padaku," kata Harry tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari nisan milik mantan guru Ramuannya.

"Tapi tetap saja-"

"Sudahlah, Malfoy. Itu sudah berakhir. Bukankah dulu aku juga pernah mengatakan hal yang sama padamu? Lebih baik saat ini kita memikirkan apa yang kita lakukan ke depan."

Pria pirng itu menghela nafasnya.

"Baiklah, kalau maumu seperti itu. Tapi," katanya dengan ragu-ragu."Setidaknya izinkan aku untuk menebus segala kesalahan yang pernah kulakukan padamu. Terserah Kau mau menghukumku seperti apa. Aku akan menerimanya, Potter."

"Benarkah? Apapun itu?"

Pria itu mengangguk.

"Jangan panggil aku Potter. Panggil saja Harry."

Mata abu-abu itu membulat kaget karena permintaan pria disampingnya.

"What? I-itu.."

"Oh, kukira seorang Malfoy tidak akan menjilat ludahnya sendiri," kata Harry. Terlihat sudut bibirnya membentuk seringaian kecil.

"Ayo, katakan," desak Harry.

Mata hijau Harry menatap lurus mata abu-abu itu. Dilihatnya pemilik mata itu tampak berpikir keras.

"Baiklah," kata orang itu pada akhirnya. "Kuturuti permintaanmu, Harry."

Seulas senyum lebar menghiasi wajah pemuda berkacamata itu.

"Begitu lebih baik, Draco."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pembukaan awal tahun ajaran baru berlangsung meriah seperti biasanya. Panji-panji dan bendera dengan lambang keempat asrama Hogwarts terlihat menghiasi Aula Besar malam itu. Langit-langit Aula Besar disihir untuk menampilkan pemandangan langit malam dengan bulan purnama. Lilin-lilin disihir agar melayang di bawah langit-langit itu.

Di podium di depan meja panjang staf pengajar Hogwarts, Professor Minerva McGonagall tengah berdiri untuk memberikan sambutan awal tahun ajaran.

"Seperti yang Kalian ketahui, mulai tahun ajaran ini Professor Slughorn tidak akan bisa mengajar lagi di Hogwarts. Untuk itu, malam ini akan kuperkenalkan Professor Malfoy yang akan menggantikan Professor Slughorn mengajar Ramuan."

Seketika itu juga terdengar bisik-bisik dari seluruh meja Asrama. Kebanyakan tentu saja datang dari gadis-gadis yang menatap seorang Draco Malfoy yang tampan dan mempesona.

Draco hanya mendengus pelan menanggapi tingkah polah murid-murid itu dari kursinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Harry Potter terlihat sedang berjalan-jalan di sekitar danau Hogwarts setelah upacara pembukaan di Aula Besar. Malam sudah larut. Sudah waktunya untuk tidur. Hanya saja, entah apa yang dipikirkan pemuda berambut hitam berantakan itu sehingga matanya tidak juga terpejam.

Ia berhenti dan memutuskan untuk duduk di atas sebuah akar pohon besar yang menjorok ke luar. Diambilnya sebuah batu yang berbentuk pipih dan melemparnya ke atas permukaan danau sehingga menimbulkan bunyi gemericik pelan.

Setelah bosan melemparkan paling tidak sepuluh buah batu ke dalam kolam, Harry mengacak-acak rambut hitamnya sehingga menjadi lebih berantakan lagi.

Sambil menopang dagunya, pemuda itu menatap bulan purnama yang terpantul di atas permukaan danau yang tenang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam di tempat seperti ini, Harry?"

Harry terlonjak kaget saat mendengar suara di belakangnya. Buru-buru Ia menoleh. Dilihatnya Draco Malfoy berjalan ke arahnya.

"Draco-" sapanya kepada pemuda itu.

Draco duduk di atas rumput tidak jauh dari tempat Harry. Rambut pirang panjangnya dibiarkan terikat asal-asalan. Sedikit tidak menunjukkan pribadi seorang Malfoy.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, Harry," kata Draco tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari arah danau.

Harry menggeleng pelan, "Aku hanya tidak bisa tidur. Kau sendiri, apa yang Kau lakukan?"

Draco mengusap wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya, "Sama denganmu. Aku juga tidak bisa tidur."

"Belum terbiasa dengan kamarmu yang baru?"

"Mungkin,"

Kedua pemuda itu kembali terdiam cukup lama. Menikmati suasana tenang malam itu serta kesunyian di antara mereka. Harry sedikit tergidik karena hembusan udara malam yang bertiup.

"... Aku," kata Draco memecah keheningan. "Kaget saat melihatmu tadi pagi di kantor kepala sekolah. Tidak kusangka Kau mengajar disini. Kupikir Kau akan memilih pekerjaan sebagai Auror atau pejabat Kementrian."

Draco pikir, Harry tidak akan merespon. Betapa terkejutnya Ia saat mendengar Harry tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Ada yang lucu, Potter?"

Harry menggeleng. "Tidak. Bukan begitu, Draco. Darimana Kau bisa berpikir seperti itu?"

Pemuda bermata abu-abu itu mengangkat bahunya. "Kupikir pekerjaan seperti itu cocok untukmu. Dengan apa yang Kau lakukan saat Perang Besar, mudah bagimu mendapat pekerjaan seperti itu."

"Menurutmu seperti itu?" tanya Harry.

"Hnn.."

"Tapi menurutku tidak seperti itu,"

Draco menoleh ke arah pemuda itu. Terkejut saat mendapati mata _emerald _Harry juga menatapnya.

"Kenapa?" gumam Draco.

Harry mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke permukaan danau yang tenang.

"_Well..._ Memang setelah lulus dari Hogwarts, aku berencana melamar sebagai Auror. Hanya saja, setelah kupikir-pikir. Tawaran mengajar yang ditawarkan Minerva padaku, menarik minatku." Harry terdiam sebentar, kemudian kembali melanjutkan. "...dan ternyata, aku menyukai pekerjaan ini."

Draco tidak menanggapi perkataan Harry. Matanya sibuk menatap pemuda yang beberapa bulan lebih muda darinya itu. Ia dapat merasakan panas menjalar di setiap sel-sel tubuhnya saat melihat wajah pemuda itu yang diterpa cahaya bulan purnama.

"Kau sendiri, kemana saja selama enam tahun ini, Draco?"

"... Aku dan orang tuaku memutuskan pindah ke Perancis begitu aku lulus dari sini. Selama itu, aku membantu pekerjaan Dad di Departemen Hubungan Sihir Internasional sampai akhirnya Minerva menawariku mengajar disini."

"Dan mengapa Kau menerimanya?"

Draco terdiam sebentar sebelum menjawab. "...aku merindukan tempat ini. Dan juga, ini tempat yang cocok untuk menghindari publik,"

"Ya. Terutama dari si Skeeter itu."

Draco yang terkekeh pelan, membuat Harry yang saat itu menatap Draco, mendadak darahnya berdesir.

"Kau masih bermusuhan dengan wanita itu?"

Harry mengangguk kaku, "Tidak akan pernah ada kata damai diantara kami,"

Semenjak percakapan panjang antara Harry dan Draco di danau, hubungan mereka berdua menjadi lebih baik. Mereka terlihat mulai saling membuka diri satu sama lain. Tidak jarang, penghuni Hogwarts melihat mereka sering berbincang berdua layaknya sahabat yang tidak lama berjumpa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Waktu bergulir dengan sangat cepat. Tidak terasa, Musim Dingin telah tiba. Liburan Natal dan Tahun Baru pun sudah berada di depan mata.

Hari itu seusai mengajar Ramuan, Draco Malfoy terlihat sedang berjalan-jalan di koridor Hogwarts yang sepi. Jam makan malam masih satu jam lagi. Setidaknya Ia ingin bersantai dulu.

Tanpa sadar, kakinya menuntun Draco menuju ke kelas yang belakangan ini sering Ia kunjungi seusai mengajar. Tidak lain adalah kelas Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam.

"Harry..." panggil Draco saat masuk ke dalam ruang kelas yang saat itu sudah kosong. Dilihatnya meja dan kursi yang berjejer rapi seolah tidak pernah dipakai.

"Harry..." panggil Draco lagi, namun tidak ada jawaban dari pemiliknya. Sedikit tergesa, Draco menaiki tangga batu yang menghubungkan ruangan kelas dengan kantor milik pemuda berkaca mata itu.

Cemas yang baru saja melandanya, mendadak hilang tidak berbekas saat melihat pemuda yang dicarinya tengah tertidur pulas diatas meja dengan kedua lengannya yang dijadikan bantal.

Disamping tubuh pemuda itu, bergulung-gulung perkamen tertumpuk rapi di atas meja. Otak Draco pun menganalisa keadaan. Kemungkinan besar, Harry kelelahan saat memeriksa _essay_ murid-muridnya sehingga ketiduran.

Draco mendekati pemuda itu. Diayunkannya pelan tongkat miliknya memanggil sebuah selimut. Segera saja, sebuah selimut tebal berwarna merah meluncur keluar dari salah satu laci di ruangan itu. Draco pun menyelimuti pemuda itu.

Ingin rasanya Draco segera meninggalkan ruangan itu. Tapi kakinya tidak menuruti perintah otaknya. Mata abu-abu miliknya terpaku menatap wajah tidur Harry. Nyeri kembali menyerang hatinya saat kenyataan menohok dirinya.

Pemuda dihadapannya kini bukanlah miliknya. Tidak sekarang, dulu, dan bahkan selamanya. Pemuda itu tidak akan pernah menjadi miliknya.

Penyesalan kembali menghantam diri Draco. Seandainya waktu itu, di tahun terakhirnya di Hogwarts, Draco menyampaikan perasaannya bahwa Ia mencintai pemuda dengan tanda sambaran kilat di keningnya itu, apakah saat ini Harry akan menjadi miliknya? Bukan milik... Ginny Weasley?

Apakah kalau Ia mengatakannya sekarang, Harry akan berpaling padanya? Atau malah membencinya?

Draco menggeleng pelan. Ia tidak boleh mengatakannya. Tidak boleh. Banyak orang yang akan disakiti karena pengakuannya itu.

Jemari panjang Draco menyibak poni yang menjuntai menutupi wajah Harry. Dielusnya pelan pipi pemuda itu. Walau saat ini Harry bukanlah miliknya, setidaknya biarlah saat ini Ia menikmati kegiatannya.

Setelah puas mengamati Harry, Draco beranjak meninggalkan ruangan itu. Ditutupnya pelan pintu kantor Harry. Ia sama sekali tidak menyadari sepasang mata _emerald_ mengamatinya.

"Kenapa jadi seperti ini?" bisik Harry pelan sehingga suaranya hanya bisa didengar oleh telinganya sendiri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau sungguh-sungguh tidak mau menerima undangan Natal dari Neville, Draco?" tanya Harry.

Draco mendongakkan kepalanya dari buku tebal yang dari tadi dibacanya di ruang pribadinya di bawah tanah. Mata abu-abunya menatap Harry yang sedang berdiri di ambang pintu kayu ruangan itu.

"...aku akan pulang ke Manor," kata Draco.

Harry mengernyit mendengar perkataan Draco. "Memangnya orang tuamu pulang ke Inggris?" tanya pemuda itu.

Draco hanya mengangguk singkat lalu kembali menekuni bacaannya.

"Begitu," kata Harry dengan nada kecewa. "Tapi, apa malam ini Kau mau mampir ke Spinner`s End? Kebetulan aku masih menyimpan buku-buku peninggalan Professor Snape. Kurasa buku itu mungkin berguna untukmu. Lagi pula, Professor Snape tidak akan keberatan Kau memiliki salah satu bukunya," kata Harry dengan nada bersemangat.

Tidak ingin mendengar nada kecewa dari pemuda berkaca mata itu, Draco akhirnya mengiyakan tawaran Harry tersebut walau pada akhirnya Ia harus bertemu Harry dan keluarga kecilnya.

"Baiklah. Sampai jumpa nanti malam, Draco," kata pemuda itu lalu menghilang di balik pintu.

Draco yang menatap kepergian Harry hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang.

"Bodoh sekali Kau, Malfoy," ratap Draco sambil menjambak rambut pirangnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Mau melamun sampai kapan, Son?"

Draco yang sedari tadi terdiam sambil menatap perapian yang menyala kecil didepannya, sontak membalikkan badan.

"Dad, Mum," sapa Draco kepada kedua orang tuanya.

Mrs. Malfoy. Seorang wanita berparas cantik dengan rambut pirangnya yang tergerai panjang, mendekati putra semata wayangnya. Dirangkulnya pundak Draco dengan lembut.

"Mengapa masih disini? Bukannya Kau ada janji dengan Harry, Draco,"

Draco mengangguk singkat.

"Kalau begitu, pergilah," kata Lucius Malfoy. Ayah Draco.

Draco mengambil sejumput bubuk _Floo_ yang berada di samping perapian antik itu.

"Sampaikan salam Kami untuk Harry, Draco," kata Narcissa sebelum Draco menghilang di antara sinar kehijauan.

**#**

Harry hampir saja menjatuhkan gelas yang dibawanya saat seseorang yang tidak lain adalah Draco Malfoy keluar dari perapian rumahnya. Ia bahkan hampi lupa cara bernafas saat melihat penampilan pemuda itu.

Draco yang biasanya mengenakan pakaian formal, malam ini mengenakan pakaian yang santai. Kemeja lengan panjang yang berwarna hijau tua, dilipat setengah lengan. Dipadukan dengan celana _jeans_ berwarna gelap. Belum lagi dua buah kancing kemeja teratasnya yang dilepas memamerkan leher jenjangnya.

"Hai, Harry." Kata Draco.

Harry mengerjabkan mata hijau cemerlangnya. Ia mengallihkan pandangannya pada ke perapian di ruang tamu itu.

"Ha-hai Draco. Silahkan duduk," kata Harry gugup. "Sebentar, akan kuambilkan minuman."

Belum sempat Draco berkata apa-apa, Harry sudah menghilang ke arah dapur rumah itu. Pemuda bermata abu-abu itu kemudian mengamati keadaan rumah yang dulu adalah milik ayah babtisnya. Rumah sederhana itu tampak terurus dengan baik. Perabotannya tertata rapi dan bersih. Di salah satu sudut ruang tamu itu, Draco melihat sebuah rak penuh dengan buku-buku tua. Bisa dipastikan itu adalah warisan Severus.

Dari Harry, Draco tahu kalau Severus Snape mewariskan rumah ini padanya. Draco merasa tidak masalah ayah babtisnya mewariskan rumah ini kepada Harry. Malah, Draco merasa sangat senang Harry mau tinggal di rumah ini.

"Apa yang Kau lihat?" tanya Harry muncul dari arah pintu dapur sambil membawa dua buah gelas.

"Rumah ini tidak berubah dari terakhir kali aku kesini," kata Draco.

Harry menyodorkan salah satu gelas yang isinya cokelat panas kepada Draco. Mengajak Draco untuk duduk di sebuah sofa berwarna cokelat gelap. Pemuda berambut pirang itu menerimanya. Diminumnya sedikit minuman hangat dan manis itu.

"Aku membiarkan rumah ini seperti keadaannya yang dulu. Hanya menambahkan sedikit barang-barang milikku saja," kata Harry sambil menyeruput minumannya.

Draco mengangguk paham. Kembali matanya menyusuri rumah itu. Terasa sangat sepi.

"Dimana Istri-mu?" tanya Draco.

Harry yang saat itu sedang meminum cokelatnya, mendadak menyemburkan cokelat dimulutnya sehingga mengotori kemeja dan karpet di ruangan itu.

"Ka-kau tidak apa-apa, Harry?" tanya Draco.

Harry menggeleng. Diayunkannya tongkat miliknya untuk membersihkan sisa-sisa cokelat itu. Setelah semua kekacauan itu dibersihkan, Harry menatap pemuda yang duduk disampingnya.

"Kau melontarkan lelucon yang tidak lucu, Malfoy,"

"A-apanya yang lelucon. Bukannya Ginny Weasley itu istrimu?"

Harry mendadak tertawa terbahak-bahak yang sukses membuat alis Draco bertaut.

"Draco," kata Harry di sela-sela tawanya. "Kau benar-benar tidak tahu berita, ya?"

Draco tidak menjawab.

Melihat Draco yang menatap tajam dirinya, Harry akhirnya menghentikan tawanya.

"_Sorry..._"

"Ceritakan, apa yang kulewatkan selama enam tahun ini," kata Draco.

"_Well..._" kata Harry sambil menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya. Ia bingung harus mulai dari mana. "Dua tahun lalu. Empat tahun setelah Kau pergi, Neville menikah dengan Ginny. Kudengar mereka memang berkencan setahun setelah Ginny lulus dari Hogwarts."

Draco tampak tidak berkedip mendengar perkataan Harry.

"Bu-bukannya kau dan Weasley itu..."

"Berkencan?" potong Harry. " _Come on,_ Draco. Hubungan Kami sudah berakhir sejak tahun keenamku. Sejak saat itu, aku hanya menganggapnya sebagai adik."

Draco belum pernah merasa dirinya sebodoh ini. Selama enam tahun ini, Ia selalu menolak mendengar berita yang berkaitan dengan pemuda bermata hijau cemerlang itu. Takut kalau berita apapun yang didengarnya, membuat hatinya sakit. Dan selama ini Ia Cuma salah paham?

Kenapa dulu Ia tidak bertanya langsung kepada pemuda itu? Bukan meratapinya seorang diri?

Tapi... tapi kalau saat ini Harry tidak bersama dengan Ginny atau dengan orang lain, apakah Ia masih bisa berharap?

Tidak ada salahnya mencoba kan?

"Draco?" panggil Harry kepada pemuda disampingnya, namun tidak ada respon.

"Draco!" panggilnya lebih keras.

"_What?_"

"Kau melamun lagi," kata Harry.

"_Sorry..._" kata Draco pelan.

"Jadi, Kau mau melihat buku-buku milik Professor Snape?" Draco mengangguk. "_Come on,_ ada di ruang baca."

Draco pun akhirnya mengikuti Harry menuju ke sebuah pintu tidak jauh dari dari pintu dapur. Mereka berdua memasuki sebuah ruangan yang tidak terlalu luas. Seluruh ruangan itu dipenuhi oleh rak-rak penuh buku. Disudut ruangan, Draco melihat sebuah meja kayu sederhana dan sebuah kursi malas.

"Sepertinya di sebelah sini," kata Harry mengalihkan perhatian Draco.

Harry melihat buku yang dicarinya ada dibagian atas rak yang sulit dijangkaunya karena terlalu tinggi. Ia ingin mengambil buku itu dengan Mantra Panggil. Hanya saja, tongkatnya tertinggal di ruang tamu.

Pemuda itu agak terkejut saat mendapati sebuah tangan pucat terjulur ke arah buku yang ingin Ia ambil.

"Yang ini?" tanya Draco.

Harry tidak menjawab. Seolah-olah lidahnya tiba-tiba membeku. Ia mematung saat Draco berada begitu dekat darinya. Mendadak, jantungnya berdenyut sangat kencang saat tubuh bagian depan Draco menempel pada punggungnya.

"Harry..." bisik Draco.

Dengan susah payah, Harry berhasil menelan ludahnya. Mata hijaunya kini menatap mata abu-abu milik Draco. Mata yang begitu indah dan menawan. Mata yang telah menawan diri dan hatinya.

Perlahan, tidak tahu siapa yang memulai. Kedua wajah pemuda itu perlahan-lahan mendekat satu sama lain. Jarak yang memisahkan mereka dihapus saat kedua bibir merah mereka bertemu.

Buku tipis bersampul hitam yang sejak tadi dipegang Draco, mendadak terlepas dari tangannya dan menghantam lantai sehingga menimbulkan suara debaman pelan.

Kini, tangan itu beralih memeluk pinggang Harry. Membawanya ke dalam dekapan sang Malfoy. Sementara tangan yang lainnya menekan kepala pemuda bermata hijau itu.

Awalnya, ciuman itu berlangsung dengan pelan dan lembut. Lama kelamaan, berubah menjadi ciuman panas dan menuntut. Bibir Draco tidak henti-hentinya melumat bibir Harry yang sukses membuat pemuda itu mengerang tertahan. Draco bahkan kini memberanikan dirinya untuk menyusupkan lidah miliknya ke dalam rongga mulut Harry. Betapa senangnya Draco saat Harry menyambut lidahnya.

Selama beberapa saat bibir mereka terus berpagut. Tapi kemudian berhenti saat Harry mendorong pelan dada pemuda itu.

Draco melihat wajah Harry yang memerah. Nafasnya pun memburu.

"Ha-harry, _sorry_... Aku tidak-"

Draco berhenti berbicara saat jari telunjuk Harry menempel di bibirnya.

"Aku tidak keberatan, " bisik Harry.

"Draco, aku mencintaimu. Tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa merasa seperti ini. Pertama kalinya aku merasa ada sesuatu yang berbeda terhadapmu, adalah saat Kau menolongku di Malfoy Manor. Kupikir aku merasa simpati atau semacamnya. Tapi saat melihatmu kembali di kantor Minerva waktu itu, aku kembali merasakan hal yang sama," kata Harry mantap sambil menatap lurus ke arah mata abu-abu Draco.

"Harry..."

"Kau mungkin berpikir bahwa aku gila atau tidak waras. Tapi itulah perasaanku. Kau boleh mengirimku ke St. Mungo setelah ini. Tapi Draco, aku-"

Harry terkejut Draco kembali menciumnya. Tapi setelah itu, Ia memejamkan matanya menikmati setiap sentuhan pemuda itu.

Draco melepaskan ciumannya dari bibir pemuda itu. Ia bisa melihat jelas Harry merasa kecewa. Ditatapnya mata hijau Harry.

"... Akupun mencintaimu, Harry. Perasaan Kita sama. Aku menyadari perasaan ini saat untuk pertama kalinya Kau tersenyum padaku setelah sidang di Kementrian saat Kau bersaksi membantu keluargaku. Aku begitu menyukai semua hal yang ada di dirimu."

"Draco..."

"Diamlah Harry. Malam ini jadilah milikku,"

Draco kembali menawan Harry dalam ciuman yang panas dan penuh hasrat. Mau tidak mau, Harry menerima perlakuan yang diberikan Draco padanya. Berulang kali, Harry mendesah saat Draco menyerang titik-titik sensitif miliknya. Membuainya dalam pesona yang tidak bisa diungkapkan. Bersiap membawanya ke surga dunia.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Keesokan harinya, Draco terbangun saat sinar matahari pagi menerpa wajahnya lewat jendela kamar yang terbuka. Perlahan, matanya menyesuaikan diri terhadap sekelilingnya. Dilihatnya Harry yang masih tertidur pulas di pelukannya dengan menjadikan lengan Draco sebagai bantal.

Barulah Ia ingat apa yang terjadi semalam. Semalam, Ia dan Harry baru saja bercinta. Ia masih ingat betul bagaimana mereka melakukan itu di ruang baca rumah ini. Tapi, selanjutnya Ia tidak ingat bagaimana caranya Ia bisa berada di kamar tidur milik Harry.

Ditatapnya wajah Harry yang tertidur. Seulas senyum terukir di wajahnya. Kali ini, tidak ada lagi rasa nyeri yang menyerang hatinya. Tidak ada lagi penyesalan dalam dirinya karena kini, pemuda itu sudah menjadi miliknya. Seutuhnya. Sekarang dan untuk selamanya.

"I Love You, Harry..." bisik Draco sambil mengecup pelan bibir merah milik Harry.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-ENDE-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Selesai!

Tapi, maafkan saia... Severus terpaksa ga saia hidupin di fic ini... Maafkan saia Uncle Sev! Sedihnya... maaf juga lemonnya ga jadi dibuat. Saia ga sanggup! #pasrah

Oke, stop cerita tidak jelasnya.

**Special ****Thank`s to:**

**a****icchan, Sun-T, crossalf, SheaSea, Molly, & TakonYaki** yang kemarin2 sudah memberi nasehat, menghibur, bahkan sudah membela saia...

I Love You, all...

**.**

So, mind to review?

**Sou.**


End file.
